Lady Wi-Fi
Lady Wi-Fi- siódmy odcinek serialu Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Streszczenie Chloè okłamuje dyrektora że Ayla jest złodziejką. Dziewczyna dostaje tygodniowe zawieszenie. Nastolatka staje się wówczas przez Akumę zamieniona w Lady Wi-Fi. Fabuła Alya ciągle szuka prawdziwej tożsamości Biedronki. Na lekcji języka francuskiego wycina zdjęcie twarzy bohaterki i patrzy po innych uczniach, czy ktoś z nich mógłby nią być. Dzwoni dzwonek na przerwę, a nauczycielka zadaje uczniom procę domową. Prosi Alyę, aby przekazała ją Marinette, która wyszła dłuższą chwilę wcześniej do toalety. Alya dzwoni do Marinette, niestety nie może się dodzwonić. Dziewczyna szuka jej wszędzie po szkole, ale nigdzie nie może jej znaleźć. Przechodząc obok szafek, widzi Chloé, która trzyma w ręku jojo takie same jak ma Biedronka. Alya myśli, że w końcu odkryła, kim jest bohaterka, która ratuje ich miasto. Zostawia wiadomość Marinette, łapie Nino za rękę i idą nad rzekę. Tam znów próbuje dodzwonić się do przyjaciółki, a Nino zdradza, że on ma tak samo z Adrienem, który również bardzo często nie odbiera telefonów. Alya zdradza Nino, że wie, kim jest Biedronka, a chłopak zaczyna się śmiać. Mówi, że jest to nie możliwe, ze względu na charakter Chloé. Biedronka tymczasem wraca z misji do swojego domu. Tam pani Cheng przekazuje córce torbę, którą przyniosła Alya. Marinette już w swoim pokoju rozpakowuje swoje rzeczy i widzi wiadomość od przyjaciółki o tożsamości Biedronki, jednak nie przejmuje się tym aż tak bardzo, bo wie, że Alya często przesadza. Tym razem to Marinette chce dodzwonić się do przyjaciółki, ale nie ma zasięgu. Postanawia skupić się na pracy domowej. Budzi się następnego dnia spóźniona do szkoły. W tym czasie Alya razem z Nino postanowili nakryć Chloé. Nino miał za zadanie odwrócić uwagę panny Bourgeois od szafki, a Alya miała zrobić zdjęcie. Niestety wszystko widzi Sabrina i od razu informuje co zrobiła Alya. Chloé zabiera telefon dziewczynie i patrzy na zdjęcie. Cała sprawa trafia do dyrektora. Chloé oskarża Alyę o kradzież i o naruszenie prywatność. Dyrektor próbuje przekonać pannę Bourgeois oraz załagodzić sprawę, jednak dziewczyna straszy, że zadzwoni do swojego ojca, burmistrza. W końcu dyrektor karze Alyę tygodniowym zawieszeniem. Alya wybiega wściekła i smutna z gabinetu. Jest to świetna okazja dla Władcy Ciem, aby wypuścić swoją złą Akumę. W tym czasie, gdy Alya wybiega z gabinetu, Marinette wbiega do szkoły i po cichu stara się wejść do klasy. Udaje jej się to, ale zauważa, że Alyi nie ma swoim miejscu, dlatego pyta się Nino, co się stało. Nino zdradza Marinette, że Alyę zawiesili na tydzień, za szpiegowanie Chloé, ponieważ była przekonana, że Chloé to super-bohaterka. Marinette jest w takim szoku, że zachowuje się bardzo głośno. Nauczycielka każe Marinette udać się natychmiast do dyrektora. Całą rozmowę słyszy również Adrien i gdy dowiaduje się, że Chloé mogłaby być Biedronką, jest bardzo zdziwiony. Nigdy nie myślał, że mógłby zakochać się w kimś takim jak Chloé. Marinette natomiast puka do gabinetu dyrektora, jednak jest on unieruchomiony. Włącza się także nagranie od Lady Wifi, nowego złoczyńcy, na którym karze dyrektorowi przyznać się do nieuczciwego zawieszenia uczennicy, a także ogłasza, że następny filmik będzie o zdradzeniu prawdziwej tożsamości Biedronki. Nauczycielka każe natychmiast uciekać uczniom. Marinette przemienia się w Biedronkę, a Adrien szybko biegnie do łazienki i zmienia się w Czarnego Kota. Czym prędzej biegnie, także do domu Chloé. Podgląda dziewczynę, która ma na sobie strój super-bohaterki. Nasz bohater jest załamany, że to ona może być miłością jego życia. Na szczęście zaraz zjawia się prawdziwa Biedronka z pytaniem, czy naprawdę uwierzył, że Chloé Bourgeois mogłaby być nią. Tymczasem dzwoni telefon Chloé. Pojawia się Lady Wifi, unieruchamia Chloé i zaczyna nadawać na żywo swój program. W trakcie pojawiają się Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Lady Wifi jest bardzo zdziwiona tym, że się tak pomyliła. Nie traci jednak czasu i atakuje naszych bohaterów. Biedronka i Czarny Kot chcą zaciągnąć Lady Wifi do piwnicy, by odciąć ją od dostępu do internetu, tam nie miałaby zasięgu. Jednak Lady Wifi nie daje się na to złapać. Zwabia naszych bohaterów na samą górę. Tam zostają zaatakowani. Przy pościgu Biedronka i Lady Wifi zostają zamknięte w kuchni. Tam udaje się unieruchomić naszą bohaterkę, a w programie na żywo Lady Wifi próbuje ściągnąć maskę Biedronki....jednak nie udaje się jej to, ponieważ jest to zaczarowana maska. Czarny Kot tymczasem dostaje się do kuchni przy pomocy windy kuchennej. Jego triumf nie trwa długo, bo zostaje zamknięty w chłodni, gdzie gubi swój pierścień i przemienia się z powrotem w Adriena. Lady Wifi odblokowuje Biedronkę, by pomogła wydostać się Czarnemu Kotu za sprawą Szczęśliwego Trafu i by straciła swe mocy, aby móc jej następnie zabrać miraculum. Zostawia też włączoną relację na żywo, aby każdy widział, jak przemienia się w swoją normalną postać, a sama udaje się na zewnątrz wśród tłumu. Nasza bohaterka tymczasem wykorzystuje swoją moc, aby czym prędzej uratować Czarnego Kota. Adrien tymczasem próbuje odnaleźć swój pierścień przed otworzeniem drzwi. Co mu się udaje. Po uwolnieniu razem obmyślają plan jak pokonać złoczyńcę. Udaje im się to dzięki zniszczeniu dostępu do sieci. Gdy wszystko wraca już do normy, Biedronka szybko biegnie się gdzieś schować przed przemianą. Zatrzymuje ją Czarny Kot, prosząc, aby zdradziła, kim naprawdę jest. Jednak Biedronka mówi, że lepiej będzie, jak nikt się tego nie dowie, nawet oni sami i wchodzi do schowka. Czarny Kot ma szanse zajrzeć za drzwi, jednak nie robi tego. Szanuje decyzję dziewczyny. Następnego dnia do Marinette przychodzi Alya z nowym telefonem. Ma na nim bardzo dużo zdjęć Adriena. Pokazuje Marinette przerobione zdjęcie Agresta mówiąc, że w kostiumie wyglądałby jak Czarny Kot, jednak Marinette śmieje się z tego pomysłu i zabiera telefon Alyi.Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1 Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1